trouble
by DysfunctionalDreams
Summary: Mumpung Mr.Sebastian sedang keluar, Kita siapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Tuan muda."  Trio pelayan phantomhive ingin membuat suatu kejutan. Tapi apakah rencana mereka berhasil?  Fic abal, gaje, Karya dari penulis amatir yang sedang belajar jadi author.


Hai, saya Nerwen. Saya baru di fandom ini dan fic ini adalah karya pertama saya. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya, biar saya bisa kerasan di fandom Kuroshitsuji.

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji bukan punya saya, tapi punyanya mbak Yana Toboso. Ada yang belum tau siapa tu mbak Yana Toboso? Yana Toboso ya yang punya Kuroshitsuji. Gitu aja kok repot.

WARNING: Full with Gajeness,OOCness,kejayusan,keabalan dll. Fic humor pertama saya. Disini gak da karakter yang di bashing. Yang ada Cuma peng OOC'an. Jadi harap maklum ya.

**TROUBLE**

Malam itu begitu sangat sunyi di Manor House. Tidak ada bunyi barang pecah,ledakan hebat,atau rintihan pohon-pohon sekarat. Semuanya Nampak normal dan sunyi hingga membuat tikus-tikus dan jangkrik-jangkrik berkotek sedih. Krik…krik…krik…

Lalu kemana perginya semua orang? Ciel Phantomhive sang empunya rumah tentunya sudah ngorok duluan. Bergulat dengan bantal,guling ,kasur dan cairan putih lengket berbau tidak sedap yang meluncur turun tak terkendali dari sudut mulutnya yang terbuka sexi. Sementara sang bocah imut sedang terbuai dalam mimpi-mimpi, kemana perginya sang penghuni manor hause yang lain? Ok mari kita intip sebentar.

Dimulai dari halaman belakang

Bayangan hitam berjalan dalam keremangan malam yang juga hitam. Karena sama-sama hitam alhasil gak ada yang bisa lihat tu bayangan. Dengan tenangnya bayangan itu menyelinap di antara semak-semak dandelion yang tumbuh tak terawat di manor house. Matanya berkilat dibawah temaran cahaya bulan.

"Disitu kau rupanya sayang?" Kata bayangan itu. Senyum penuh cinta tersungging di bibirnya. Sang tambatan hati mulai mendekat,tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan katakan apapun." Sang bayangan hitam berbisik kepada sang pujaan hati yang (ajaibnya) sama hitam dan sama suramnya seperti dirinya. Di peluknya tubuh mungil itu. Membuat si pemilik tubuh mengerang keenakan.

"Marlina…! " Bisik si bayangan hitam sambil menggenggam tangan sang pujaan hati. "Aku mencintaimu. Andaikan dunia tidak begitu kejam,aku pasti akan menikahimu sekarang juga.

Air mata buaya menetes tak terkendali dari mata sang bayangan hitam. Namun karena gelapnya aura yang menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada satupun yang bisa melihatnya. (Kecuali Author tentunya. Hahahaha.. *dilempar sampah*)

"Meonggg… " Si Marlina menyahut sedih

"Marlina….. I love you" Kata sosok bayangan hitam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sebastian Michaelis.

"Meonggggg…." Sang pujaan hati pun tak mau kalah.

"Marlina…" Air mata kembali banjir. "Matamu begitu indah. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bila harus berpisah dari mata itu. Maukah kau berjanji untuk tetap bersamaku meskipun dunia kiamat ?"

Sang pujaan hati mundur selangkah

"Apakah itu berarti kau ingin tetap bersamaku bahkan di kehidupan setelah hari kiamat?

Lagi-lagi sang pujaan hati mundur selangkah.

"Oh.. aku tau. Kau begitu sangat mencintaiku hingga waktu terasa tak berarti lagi bagimu?"

Bulu-bulu Marlina menegang

"Ok.. Aku mengerti" Kata Sebastian menggendong kembali pujaan hatinya.

"Kalau begitu,mari kita mulai kencan kita. Kau siap sayang?

Insting kucingnya yang tajam mendorong Marlina untuk lari. Namun sayangnya semua itu sia-sia belaka. Dengan cepat Sebastian menggendong pujaan hatinya ke tempat yang lebih "Rahasia" untuk menyelesaikan kencan terlarang mereka.

Sementara Sebastian sedang bersenang-senang dengan Cinta terlarangnya, mari kita lihat aktivitas penghuni Manor Hause yang lain :

"Hehehehe… Sepertinya semua orang sudah pergi."

"Baiklah.. Sekarang saatnya bagi kita untuk beraksi."

"Mumpung sedang keluar, Kita siapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Tuan muda."

"Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Ho.."

"Hey Maylene,bawa kesini piringnya." Seorang pria berpakaian putih dengan rokok di mulut berteriak dari dalam dapur.

"Tunggu sebentar,Bard" Kata seorang gadis berambut merah dari ruang sebelah. Di tangannya ia memegang seperangkat peralatan makan. Ia berjalan sangat perlahan seakan-akan tiap langkahnya dapat menghancurkan dunia.

"Maylene…" Kata Pria berpakaian serba putih yang ternyata bernama Bard.

"Uhhhh… kau kan tau sendiri aku punya masalah dengan ini." Kata si gadis yang bernama Maylene sambil menunjuk kearah kacamatanya yang pecah sebelah. Hah… Tumben-tumbennya ni cewek pinter. Biasanya kan bego melulu ya..! (Ditembak Maylene)

"Tapi kalau langkahmu seperti itu,Kita gak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan kue ini secara tepat waktu." Si Bard yang kesal mulai melampiaskan amarahnya pada daun-daun selada.

"Batas maksimal kecepatanku dalam berjalan Cuma 30**cm**/jam. Kalau lebih dari itu aku tak bisa menjamin keamanan benda-benda di sekitarku. Jadi harap maklum." Kata Maylene tenang. Bard mulai menggigiti ujung kukunya sendiri . Tanda frustasinya yang sudah mencapai level puncak.

Tiba-tiba,pintu dapur terbuka lebar dan muncullah sosok lain yang gak kalah hancur, Finnian; sambil membawa setumpuk besar Karung dalam berbagai ukuran dan warna.

"Hoiiii… Semuanya..! Aku sudah membawa bahan-bahannya nih." Senyum merekah di bibirnya. Bard yang setengah linglung langsung cerah kembali.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang." Kata Bard pada Finnian "Tolong ambilkan piring yang dibawa Maylene. Tanpa piring-piring itu aku tak bisa memasak."

Finni menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya sendiri? Kau kan dari tadi berdiri disini tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Kau lupa? Aku kan koki. Tugasku memasak,bukan mengambil piring."

"Ohhhh….. " Jawab Finni makin bingung.

"Udah deh, daripada kau bingung lebih baik laksanakan perintahku tadi"

"Siap Komandan..!" SEcepat kilat Finni berlari ke ruang sebelah dan mengambil piring-piring dari tangan Maylene lalu menaruhnya di meja dapur.

**Di dapur**….

"Bard,gulanya kebanyakan." Kata Maylene yang entah bagaimana caranya telah berhasil sampai di dapur.

"Ya aku tau." Kata Bard acuh. Buru-buru ia memindahkan bubuk-bubuk putih yang menggunung di atas adonan yang sedang ia buat.

'Jangan sampai bos kena diabetes. Kasian dunk kalau bocah seimut itu harus mati muda.' Pikir Bard dalam hati.

"Wow… kelihatannya ini akan menjadi kue yang lezat." Kata Finni sambil mengamati adonan yang sedang dibuat Bard.

"Iya, kelihatannya enak." Kata Maylene ikut-ikutan.

"He.. he.. he.. Tentu saja. Aku kan koki. Koki yang hebat. Hebat.. HEBAT..! Wahahahaha…! " Bard ke GR'an. Kepalanya sudah tumbuh sebesar gunung Jayawijaya.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita bentuk kuenya sama-sama." Kata Maylene, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Bard yang terus bergumam 'Bard koki hebat.. Bard koki hebat'.

"Aku mau membentuknya jadi kue robot." Kata Finni bersemangat bak anak TK yang pertama kali lihat mainan.

"Kalau aku,bentuk putri dengan gaun yang indah." Kata Maylene.

"Hey… Apa-apaan kalian? Kue yang baik itu harus dibuat dengan seni, dan seni itu harus dibuat dengan…..."

PLAKKK…

DUAGHH…

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya,Bard sudah KO duluan terkena serangan gabungan dari pendekar 212 Wiro Sableng. Eh salah, maksud saya pendekar Laskar Berani Matek Inggris version a.k.a Finni dan Maylene.

"Maafkan kami Bard. Tapi demi perdamaian dunia,aku terpaksa menampolmu." Kata Maylene. Hatinya hancur.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu Bard. Kami tak ingin Obsesimu terhadap ledakan membangunkan seisi Manor." Kata Finni dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia pun mengambil taplak putih dan menyelimutkannya ke atas tubuh Bard.

"Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Ho.." Tanaka Datang dan menaburkan bunga tujuh rupa ke wajah Bard.

"Teman- teman semua,mari bersama-sama kita panjatkan doa untuk teman kita Bard yang telah gugur mendahului kita. Al Fatihah… "

Lalu mereka bersama-sama membaca surat Al-Fatihah,Al-Kafirun, Yasin serta Ayat Kursi. Namun semua itu sia-sia belaka. Hingga tiba-tiba ….

"SIALAN LOE PADA…!"

PLAK..

PLAKK..

PLAKKK..

DUAGHH..

"Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Ho.."

"Bard.. tega sekali kau padaku" Kata Finni merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kini benjol bak apartement keong.

"Iya, Bard jahat. Sadarlah wahai manusia. Kau itu banyak dosa jadi butuh didoain dulu biar bias masuk surga" Kata Maylene. Duh si eneng. Kayak situ kagak punya dosa aja.

"Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Ho.." Tanaka (yang kini telah muncul pake jubah ustad) Ikut-ikutan ngomong.

"BAKA.. Loe kira gue cowok apaan? Gue ini cowok baik-baik yang belom pernah berbuat maksiat. Jangankan maksiat, membunuh laler mati aja gue kagak pernah." Kata Bard berapi-api sampai muncul Background Api neraka di belakangnya.

"Kyaaa… Bard Seram" Teriak Finni dan Maylene bersamaan. Karena kaget tanpa sengaja mereka menyiram Bard dengan air.

"HUWAAA… PANASSSSS..! " Maylene dan Finni baru sadar kalau yang mereka siramkan ke Bard itu bukan air dingin melainkan minyak tanah. Alhasil bukannya padam, tu api neraka malah berkobar indah.

"Panasss.. Panass.. Panass.. tubuh ini. Pusing.. Pusing.. Pusing.. Kepala ini. Syalalalala.." Si Bard malah nyanyi Gaje sambil lari-lari keliling dapur. Sementara Maylene dan Finni berusaha madamin apinya pake minyak kayu putih. (Loh.. memang bisa?)

Setelah satu jam lamanya….

"Akhirnya mimpi buruk ini berakhir." Kata Finni sambil bersandar di tubuh Tanaka.

"Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. "

"Untung tadi ada Pak Tanaka yang memadamkan apinya. Kalau tidak, Manor ini pasti sudah terbakar total." Kata Maylene. Tanaka hanya manggut-manggut sambil minum teh seperti biasa.

"Yuph.. sekarang saatnya memasak kue." Kata Bard yang telah kehilangan separuh pakaiannya dan nyaris menghancurkan separuh dapur karena tragedi kebakarannya tadi.

"Kue ?" Tanya Maylene dan Finni bersamaan. Ups.. nyaris saja mereka lupa masalah kue itu.

"Kue untuk Tuan muda. Jangan bilang kalian Lupa tentang itu semua." Kata Bard, lagi-lagi dengan pandangan angker. Yang lainnya langsung mingkem.

"Gak kok. Kami gak lupa." Kata Finni cepat daripada nanti diamuk lagi.

Akhirnya ketiga pelayan + Tanaka melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan mereka Yang sempat tertunda. Tapi.. Semudah itukah?

**To be continued**

Yup... bagaimana pendapat kalian? Jelekkah? Menjijikan? Bagus?

Pokoknya siapapun yang baca wajib Review. Saya doakan yang ngeReview masuk surga and yang gak review semoga diberi hidayah oleh yang maha kuasa agar mau ngereview di lain kesempatan.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

**Sekali lagi REVIEW**


End file.
